1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device controlling luminance in every pixel thereof when performing image display, and more specifically to a display device comprising optical reflection suppressors which are advantageous to an image viewing mode, in which images are viewed from a side close to a substrate where pixel electrodes are disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal computers, and personal digital assistants
(PDAs) etc., are widely used due to technological advances. Popularity of the electronic devices brings the need of portable electronic devices, which can be used in both offices and outdoors, wherein a reduced size and weight is preferred. Wide use of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices has assisted in making portable electronic devices popular.
LCD devices are roughly categorized into reflection type and transmission type LCD devices. For reflection type LCDs, incident light from the front of the liquid crystal panel is reflected by the backside of the liquid crystal panel, and images are viewed through the reflected light. For transmission type LCDs, images are viewed through transmission light from a backlight device located at the backside of the liquid crystal panel. Transmission type color LCDs utilizing color filters are typically used as display devices of personal computers displaying full color, of which, active matrix color LCDs utilizing controlling components such as thin film transistors (TFTs) are widely used.
The active matrix color LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel and backlight devices. The liquid crystal panel comprises a laminated structure of a polarizer film, a first glass substrate, a second glass substrate, and a polarizer film etc., wherein a liquid crystal layer is sealed between the two glass substrates which face to each other. The first substrate comprises common electrodes and color filters. The color filters are arranged in a matrix. The second substrate comprises pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, and thin film transistors. The pixel electrodes are switched ON/OFF by the respective thin film transistors (TFTs). Optical transmittance in each pixel are controlled by signals from bus lines such as data bus lines, and gate bus lines etc., connected to TFTs to display images. Further, it is known that auxiliary capacitors are provided for every pixel to provide satisfactory amounts of electric charges to drive the liquid crystal. The backlight device is disposed at the backside of the liquid crystal panel, and comprises light emitting diodes (LEDs) emitting white light, and a light guide plate propagating light from the light emitting diodes and diffusing light to a side close to the liquid crystal panel.
[Prior Art(s)]
[Patent Reference(s)]                [Patent reference 1] JP2000-310795 (Japanese Patent Pre-grant Publication)        